


Gency Week '18 - Family

by Kuro118



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is tied to the wedding fic, Zenyatta has an important role here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro118/pseuds/Kuro118
Summary: Genji and Angela are expecting their first child, but Genji expresses his doubts of being a good father to Zenyatta





	Gency Week '18 - Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted my fics for Gency Week on my Tumblr because at that time I wasn't a member of AO3. Now that I'm here, I wanted to post them for the people that aren't on Tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy this :)

It was always the same schedule.

Genji woke up at 5am without any alarm, since he didn't need it because his cybernetic limbs got used to this routine, then took the first clothes he found in the closet, putting them on, and exited from his room, all without making noise: he couldn't be considered a ninja if he was so loud, but also because he didn't want to wake up his beautiful wife.

Angela was pregnant of their first child, despite beign almost 40 years old; they were so happy when they found out. It wouldn't have been easy because of their job, but, with the support of their friends, more than colleagues, they managed to find a solution. Genji was still available for mission, Angela stopped going on the field when the 4th month began, working full time in Watchpoint's lab and medical bay, while Ana, Lucio, Zenyatta and Brigitte did her job in battle. Besides, she had to reduce her daily amount of caffeine and stop doing late work and, obviously, sleepless nights; it was hard at the beginning, but her husband helped a lot, reminding that she had to take more care of herself.

Giving a last glance to his angel, Genji closed the door and went to the cliff just outside the base for the morning meditation session with his master, already finding him there.

"Good morning, my student."  
"Greetings, master."  
"Have you slept well?"  
"Yes, and it has been strange. But I'm still a bit tired, so I hope to not fall asleep while I meditate!" he chuckled  
"Don't worry, I'll wake you if that happens. Shall we begin?"

After giving a nod, Genji sat on the usual spot, the edge of a rock that gave him a sight of the sea and the sunrise. He always thought this view was really relaxing and calm but also very beautiful, fundamental for his meditations.

Last nights have been really tough for Genji and Angela because of her hormonal changes due to the pregnancy: this meant sudden cravings and mood swings that could last hours and Genji took the worst of this situation, since he did everything to please her wife, from buying all the food she wanted (even if it meant going on the other side of Gibraltar in the middle of the night) to calm her down while she was angry to him for no reason and then crying on his shoulder.

That night was normal, so they managed to sleep more and Genji felt it like a blessing. But during the moments he was not dealing with all these problems he was still awake, because of some thoughts that have been spinning in his head since he found out the baby. He hoped to find some answers during his daily meditations, but it didn't work out. So he took the chance and decided to talk about these question with someone.

"Master?"

"Yes?" said the omnic without moving from his position

"I'm sorry to interrupt the meditation, but I hoped if we could talk about something and it's bothering me since weeks!"

"Of course we can."

After saying this, Zenyatta turned around to face his student while he was taking his faceplate off.

"Go on, you have my attention!"

"Before saying this, I want you to know that I haven't any doubt about my humanity. I embraced who I am years ago and I still do now."

"Very well."

"It's just...what if my condition will affect the life of this baby? I mean, it is true that I'm not an Omnic, but there are people that don't think that and I'm scared that this could cause trouble by their friends or someone who's not open minded. Besides, I think I won't be a good father..."

After saying that, Genji felt an hand on his shoulder and stopped talking: even if Zenyatta had no eyes, it looked like he was watching him straight in the eyes and also smiling.

"Calm down and breathe deeply!"

The cyborg obeyed, then he adjusted his position, ready to listen his master.

"First of all, I want you to know that this doubts are perfectly normal for a future father. All these questions you have in mind show that you want to do the best for your family and it's already enough to reassure you. I also want to say this: being a parent it's and will always be difficult...you can consider it the toughest challenge you'll ever face in your life because you have to raise another human being. And you are really complex creatures. But I know you and I know doctor Ziegler enough to say that you will success in this, because you'll teach this kid how to be a great person, selfless, caring about the others and ready to face adverities by fighting them. And believe me when I say that the kid won't care about how you look: they won't see a cyborg but a father, a person to rely on, that will support, teach and love them unconditionally. While you will do these things, they won't care about what the others say...having a father will be enough. And I'm sure that your wife thinks the same way, you don't have to worry about!"

During the last words of the speech, Genji felt the tears forming in his eyes, ready to get out. Instead, he smiled and then laughed loudly: he needed to hear these words from someone he trusted, to make them real and remove the doubts from his mind. After that, he got up on his knees and got close to Zenyatta to hug him tightly. It was something he had to do from a long time.

"Thank you, Master. Thank you for this and for everything else."

Then he felt a metallic hand on his shoulder...and a beeping sound from his comm.

"I'm sorry but I have to see if it's...yes, it's Angela, she needs me right now."

"Don't worry, go!"

The ninja got up on his feet and he left the cliff, doing a small wave and running to the quarters.

If Zenyatta was a human, you could have seen him smiling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention that I'm working on another fic. Give me the time to pass an exam (help me!) and I'll try to focus on it!


End file.
